Decent Destruction
by carlysweety
Summary: The Volturi have a secret purpose to their astounding power and things turn bad when Aro makes a unbelievable decision. The human race ceases to exist after the new-borns kill them all. Only one family survives. ExB A little OOC


**A/N -** This is my new story. It's completely new and I hope you like it. ( More of this at the end )

Dedication - To my beta, SamanthaPaigeCullen. ALSO, this story is dedicated to my **BEST FRIEND**, Josh Culbertson. He started my idea on this story ( Practically _made_ this idea! ) I give a big thanks to him. :D Thank you!!

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters.....Sadly **( sob )** I also do not own Twilight. But I DO own this idea.....Well, Josh owns some..

Anyway, BACK TO THE STORY!

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Jane'sPOV**

I sunk my teeth into my victim and instantly, the lust for his blood filled my senses. I could almost feel my eyes turn coal black as I started to suck the life out of the man that so happened to come along my path in an abandoned alley way. Even after the years of practice with my control over blood, it was still hard for me to stop. I tried to remember the cause of this killing. My thoughts seemed to be pressed in the back of my mind and it was hard to fight against the feelings running through my body and my head. As much as it pained me, I took my venom-filled teeth out of the man's neck and pulled away. I could still smell the blood, but at least now I could only taste the left overs on my tongue. My thoughts were coming back to me now.

Ah, yes. I remember now.

I must not kill this man. He is one of the many who will be one of my followers. He will be under my control as a young vampire. He will do as I will. For his newly formed blood lust will be his main senses, I shall use that at my will. These are my intentions.

To my sensitive hearing, it didn't take me long to notice that the man I had just victimized was now screaming and wrenching in front of me as the venom I have drained into his veins coursed through his body. He was speaking incohearent words as he twisted and turned on the ground. I smirked as I watched the poor soul try to stand up, only to flop down in pain.

I shall not watch this. I have too many other plans ahead of me. I have to get back to work. In inhumanly quick speed, I pulled the man over my shoulder and started to sprint through the alley way, then through the streets. I must get this human back before the pain becomes too much that he starts howling in pain. I will not allow this man to awaken a city full of my precious victims. A humorlous laugh bubbled up in my chest as I continued to run.

Volturi awaits...

**Aro'sPOV**

"Where is that girl?" I commanded as I continued to wait for my expected companion to arrive. "She is late."

"I know, sir." Caius replied. "She will arrive shortly. There were not a lot of people around the city at this time of night. It might have taken longer to find a right victim."

I sighed. "You're right. I'll give her some slack if she arrives in the next fifteen minutes. Or else, she will not have an excuse."

"Of course, sir." Caius agreed.

As if on cue, fifteen minutes later, Jane arrived with a filthy human slung over her shoulder. Perfect. Another victim. The anxiety for the events that were soon to come were overwhelming. Just seeing this one more soon-to-be-vampire was an excitement.

"Ah, Jane!" I clapped my hands together as she approached me. "Well done, child."

She bowed and layed the squirming, shouting human to her side. "Thank you, sir. I just hope you remember your promise for my services."

"Of course, dear. I would never forget," I gave her a warm smile as I gestured for her to rise again. "You will get as you wish. Although, you have a while to go before your wishes are granted."

"I know, sir." Her simple answer was all I needed. I smiled again and stood up from my throne that was laimly placed in the middle of the room.

"Now, place that...man in the jail chamber with the rest of them, will you?" I asked in a polite manner, for if I commanded my best servant would no longer be in my hands.

"Yes, sir." Jane stood and slumped the human back over her shoulder and leaped out of the room.

I sighed and silently slid back into my throne. Things were turning out to be perfect. My plan was going right along and nothing was going to stop us. Jane was doing as she's told and the humans were coming in at record speed. The happiness that filled me now was unimaginable.

"Sir, do you think it wise to go along with your plan?" Demetri asked in his usual bored tone. While I was talking with Jane, him and Caius have been talking as well.

"Is there any reason not to think that way, Demetri?" I avoided his question.

"There are many flaws in your plan that you might not have thought of, sir." Demetri responded.

"Oh?" I was suprised by his statement. How could there be flaws?

"You must think, Aro. We are not the only vampires. There are many others around the world. Wouldn't they catch on to what's happening and expect us to be coming out and stopping it? There may be vampire clans bursting through our doors in just mere days after you set those new born vampires free. They would find out shortly of what is going on."

I had not thought of this. What he just told me was true, of course. I must think of something that would conclude his prediction. What could stop our fellow vampires from finding out our true purpose? It only took me a few seconds to answer my own question.

"That is simple, my friend. We will plainly tell them our purpose. From the time we release those newborns, no one will be able to stop their destruction. If we must, we will enslave the vampires who dare try to ruin our plan. And even now, at the speed Jane has been bringing in these victims, it will take almost a week or two for their job to be done."

There was no response from either Caius or Demetri. I smiled to myself at my easy conclusion. I will get my way with this. The fun has yet to begin.

* * *

**A/N -** Now, **THAT** is just the first chapter. I promise you all! Bella and Edward **WILL** appear in this story soon. I think maybe in the next chapter they will. I think that this chapter is pretty good for my writing style. But you may think otherwise! Please review  
and **TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS!!**

**Warning:** I will not count any of those lame reviews that only include two words like "Great story" or "Update soon" Tell me what you **think**, people! That's what the reviews are for!! I want comments or gripes on my writing, please! Tell me if you like it/hate it. Here, let me help you find the review button.

**v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v  
v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v  
v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v  
v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v  
v v v v v v v v v v v v  
v v v v v v v v v v  
v v v v v v v v  
v v v v v v  
v v v v  
v v  
v**


End file.
